


Deal with the Devil

by Hypnotizer



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Human Caroline Forbes, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnotizer/pseuds/Hypnotizer
Summary: She was getting escorted to the carriage that would take her to the church. And it was all so wrong she felt like she couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be it. Didn’t she have a say on how her life would turn out? And suddenly the panicked haze her mind had been in since the announcement of her engagement cleared and a sharp, all consuming thought filled her.Not like this.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in years and then I ran into a TikTok about Klaroline and spiraled deep into these old fandom feels and this was the product. This has not been beta read and English is not my first language.

It was her wedding day, but it wasn’t right. The day and the wait up to it had not been gone the way they were supposed to. Not at all like she had planned in the romanticised notions of a teenage girl. Her mother and some of the girls from town had helped her into a dress she hadn’t chosen, they had braided her hair, but she had always pictured a flower crown. It was fall now, and most flowers were out of season. But all that would have been alright, wouldn’t have even entered her mind, had the one right thing about that day been the man she was to wed, but even he wasn’t right.

It had all gone by so fast, she hardly had time to understand what happened. Not a fortnight had passed since she had first met her husband to be. He had kissed her hand, spoken with her parents, once again kissed her hand and left. That was the first and only time she had laid eyes on him, and now she was to go walk down the aisle. 

That had all been too fast to her parents' liking as well but they had thought the match to be respectable and the man to be wealthy enough that refusal wasn’t proper. He hadn’t even proposed properly. He spoke with her father and just announced it. Then she was engaged. It was like she had been sold. The whole ordeal had gone by in a way that left no room for her to say anything. She didn’t even have any inkling as to why this wealthy man wanted to marry her other than that he was in the age and place in his life where he deemed himself to be in need of a wife. He was to inherit his uncle’s estate here in her home town in Mystic Falls and had seen her in town one day. She hadn’t seen him, but he had asked around and arranged the whole ordeal. 

And it felt like she hadn’t even had time to feel excited as she ought to have felt. As she had always been taught to feel about a marriage. As the days passed it felt more and more like it was someone else’s life or a dream. And as even more days passed she felt it was a nightmare. A week into her engagement and she had finally found her voice and begged her mother for more time. She wouldn’t dare to ask to break up the engagement, it wasn’t something she could have in her position suggested, just more time. Her mother had been sympathetic and told her she knew it had all gone down rather quickly and it was natural to be nervous, but that she would grow to love her husband. She hadn’t asked again, but she had seen bruises on the face of a girl her age in town and realized she had no way of knowing whether that would be her fate as well.

She tried to hold on to the precious days of freedom, of her childhood, she supposed, but they went by in a blink. And when she stopped to think about, it seemed all her life had gone by the same way. Too quickly. She hadn’t really done anything in her life. She hadn’t even traveled farther than the next town over. 

And now it was her wedding day. A day she had dreamed of and planned with her girlfriends long before any actual marriage prospects would even be a possibility. But it had always seemed a fairly distant dream, with a man she loved, who would sweep her off her feet. Someone who wasn’t a local and would take her to some place new and exciting. Well, her husband to be wasn’t local, but she was to be settled down with him right here where she had always been. 

She was getting escorted to the carriage that would take her to the church. And it was all so wrong she felt like she couldn’t breathe. This couldn’t be it. Didn’t she have a say on how her life would turn out? And suddenly the panicked haze her mind had been in since the announcement of her engagement cleared and a sharp, all consuming thought filled her. _Not like this._ And she had never been more sure of anything before. This was not her fate and would not be her life. She was so certain of this that it felt like the notion had come from a higher power.

“Wait!” she bellowed out stopping in her tracks. 

Her mother frowned. “What is it? We are in a hurry.”

“I had a present for my husband. I left it inside.” The lie came easily.

Her father, who traveled a lot for his work looked as he always did when he was home, like he would rather be somewhere else. He sighed. “Go on then.” 

She didn’t stop to think. This was her only chance. Her mother had started the protest but she couldn’t wait and listen. Without a word she turned around and tried to walk as normally as she could towards the door of the home that had been hers for as long as she had lived. Only once she was safely inside, away from the prying eyes did she sprint. Out of the back entrance straight towards the nearest forest. 

And as there was truly nothing else she could do, she prayed. She turned towards the power she believed had guided her just now and she prayed and prayed. To her own god and all the others she had heard about, she begged as she ran. And when she could no longer run she had to hide. Her hands crossed, she pleaded. And nothing happened.

“Answer me!” she yelled. “I beg you!” But no one did.

She did not know how much time had passed, only that it had become dark outside, when she heard the faint echo of a shout. _“Caroline!”_ And dread filled her. What had she done? She couldn’t run away from them. What if the only thing she could do was die? Still, she decided to give running one more chance.

It was a September night and she felt chilly in her dress. Her wedding dress, that was now ruined by the forest and its branches. She got up from her hiding place and ran again. Away from the shouts. Or so she hoped, it was hard to tell when they were still faint and she had lost her sense of direction. Desperately, she tried to plead one more time. “I beg you! Help me!” Maybe she was being too loud, but she was desperate. “Answer me," she sobbed, and even though her voice was faint, this time someone did.

“Caroline, I assume?” A smooth male voice asked. Caroline gasped and looked around herself, finding nothing. And then he was suddenly there, in front of her. He had come to answer her prayers. She knew it right away. Because he was beautiful, like an angel, and had appeared there, in an instant to a place where nothing had been seconds before.

“It’s you who they are looking for?” The angel asked, and his words didn’t sound like they did around here. It reminded her of a way an Englishman she once had seen in town sounded like. Maybe it was the way the old angels spoke. It did sound more beautiful to her.

“Yes.” she swallowed. “Are you here to answer my plea? Will you help me?”

The angel laughed. “That depends, love. What exactly is your plea?”

Caroline faltered in her words. Was this her one wish? How could she word such a plea, and would it be too much? “I don’t want to marry,” she started and the Angel’s eyebrows lifted as he assessed her dress. “I want to be free. And live.”

Angel's smile revealed two dimples, but there was something in his eyes that made her feel uneasy. Something too sinister in it to be angelic. He reached towards her and gently caressed her cheek. “That’s a lot to ask. What would you give for all that?”

And then she realized it. He wasn’t an angel at all, but the opposite. 

“No!” she jerked back from his touch. “No, I won’t make deals with the devil.”

The Demon laughed. “You think me to be the devil?” he asked smoothly closing the distance between them once again, now taking a hold of her behind her head where you would hold lover, a hold so strong she couldn’t move. And then, there it was again, _“Caroline!”_ shouted from the distance and then the Demon didn’t feel any more terrifying than the alternative. 

“So you plead for the god and the devil answers? Let me tell you a secret, love,” he leaned to her ear, his breath ghosting on her neck, “No one ever answers. No one but me.”

Caroline shook to her core. And she knew she shouldn’t, she did. But she was damned either way, so with a shaking voice she asked, “What would you want me to give?” 

The Demon peered into her eyes. He looked amused. “What do they say I always ask for? A soul?”

Caroline closed her eyes, even though she had expected as much, she felt like her soul should not be something she could not part with. “A soul for freedom?” she asked with distaste. 

“You also said you wanted to live, love. For how long?” 

Her eyes shot open as she stared at his sinister face. A life with freedom. But for how long? She thought back on the years she had lived, years that seemed to fly by, without anything really happening. And no number she could come up with seemed to be high enough. “Forever,” she whispered with finality.

And his eyes seemed to change, as if he was considering her, only just now actually measuring her up. His head tilted to one side and he gave a shrug as if thinking ‘might as well’.

“Deal,” he said. And then, bizarrely, he held his own wrist to his mouth a bit into it. Then held it out for her. 

“But then you’ll never have my soul!” she exclaimed, not sure if he was truly trying to get her to drink his blood. She tried to shrink away from the vile wound, but his other hand kept her in place.

He placed his wrist closer to her mouth, making the intent obvious. “Oh, but I will have it right away, love.”

So if she drank his blood, she would give up her soul. Then it rang again, _“Caroline!”_ , but it was much closer now. “What will be a life without a soul?” she whispered.

His smile widened to show his teeth, which weren’t a human’s teeth at all. “A free one,” he told her.

And she knew she shouldn’t. But if this was all she was offered she had no choice. The life that waited for her, there in those shouts of her name that rang closer and closer, was no life she could live. And if her husband wouldn’t have treated her poorly before he surely would now, if he would even have her anymore. Then if he now refused his runaway bride, her family would resent and be ashamed of her for her entire life. That wasn’t a life she would ever agree to live. And if the choice was this or death did it really matter? She would rather damn her own fate than let others do it for her. 

So she put her lips around the wound that almost looked like it was starting to close up already and sealed her faith. She sucked in the blood that tasted like, well blood, but felt empowering. In a literal sense of the word. She felt her bruised and aching legs feel lighter and the pain diminish. The Demon let out gasp. She lifted her head up in wonder and his beautiful face looked back at her. 

For a moment she wondered if he were an angel after all, and then his hands closed around her throat.

“Sleep well, love,” he said, and she didn’t have time to protest before it all went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I have vague ideas how I would continue this but I don't know if I will. Let me know what you think. Or don't, no pressure.


End file.
